


The Midnight Moon

by Crystal_Rose_Moonlight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, M/M, MPD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Rose_Moonlight/pseuds/Crystal_Rose_Moonlight
Summary: By day Opal is just your average teenage girl with her group of friends, but by night she has a completely different personality.Upon falling into the Underground near her house in the mountains she wakes up to find that not only are her friends missing but so is part of her memory as she has a limited amount of time to escape. she faces many challenges and makes new friends along the way that test her determination and with her past secrets being slowly revealed, will she be able to remember who she is, be reunited with her friends and make it out before the midnight moon rises.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Tulip/W.D Gaster
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. The hardships that come with friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone its Crystal here and this is my first ever story. I hope it comes across well and I hope to be uploading with new chapters where I can over the coming weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all it's Crystal here, bringing you a new Undertale Fan Fiction. I know this chapter is short but it is more of a prologue. I promise that chapters will get longer from here, so I hope you stick around and enjoy my writing.

The bright white circle of the moon shone bright over the mountains that surrounded the place she called home, a little wooden house with a gorgeous outdoor seating area, the inside barren but homely enough, with violet coloured carpets and a couch that she also used as a bed. Opal took a step outside, her feet crunching on the crispy, frosted grass and her long wavy auburn hair swayed over her pale face in the cool night breeze. 

Opal was dressed in her usual outfit, dark blue jeans and a purple and cream coloured striped top, a long black coat that tied around the waist, a pair of small but comfortable midnight black ankle boots that were fluffy on the inside and her favourite set of matching dark pink gloves, scarf and bobble hat, perfect to keep her warm on a winter's night. 

Glancing up at the night sky with the stars looking down on her, she clutched hold of her locket that was always kept around her neck. “One day we will be reunited” she told herself with a smile. 

The night barn owl swept down from the sky and perched on its usual small wooden stump that Opal was standing next to, she knelt down to greet the owl who rubbed his face gently across her knee. It was the sign that she always knew meant something to her, she sensed it, someone was sending this owl to keep a close eye on her, but who she wasn’t sure of. 

As Opal made her way back into the house the owl gave her one final nod of the head before setting off into the stars once again. The small open fire was roaring away in the living room, giving off a glow that filled the house leaving Opal with a feeling of comfort as she laid down on the couch. Beginning to close her eyes to sleep, she couldn’t help but feel like the owl and her were more connected than she thought. 

Morning broke and Opal awoke to the sun beaming in through the uncurtained window, thoughts of the owl from the previous night still on her mind. These thoughts were swiftly interrupted by a knock at the door, a knock that she recognised all too well.

“That will be Tulip!” she exclaimed. Opal leapt up from the couch quicker than her body could keep up with and she ran to the door, opening it wide, Tulip in perfect view.

“Good morning Opal, all set for today’s adventures? Tulip said with a spring in her step.

"I've never felt so determined" Opal replied.

Tulip was quite chilled by nature and her and Opal had been friends for the longest time. Opal had always seen something in Tulip that she was very much fond of, yet wasn't sure which feature this could possibly be. Was it her gorgeous chalcedony blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, was it her cinnamon coloured hair, maybe even more simply it was just her 6ft height combined with her skinny figure. Whatever it was Opal liked it but never really thought about why. 

Tulip leant against the wall, her platinum grey doctor martin boots reflecting within the sun's rays as one foot rested on the wall. She was dressed in a dainty pale blue skirt that finished just above the knee with a pair of woolly grey tights underneath, a long sleeve white shirt that was tucked into the skirt and what Opal always presumed was her favourite light blue puffer jacket, this contrasted highly to Opal’s outfit. She was wearing a dark red and black checked blouse with a brand new pair of bright snow white skinny jeans that finished just above the ankle and as she stepped outside to join Tulip she slipped on a pair of cherry red converse. She was all ready for whatever the day was going to have in store for them.

The girls began on their journey, making their way down the rubble path towards the town centre. They were about half way down when all of a sudden Opal gasped and bolted back up the path towards the house. 

“Opal, where are you going!?” Tulip yelled towards her in a concerned voice, but Opal was too far up to hear Tulip’s cry. 

As Opal arrived swiftly back at her home, she immediately pulled down on the door handle to make sure it was locked. With a sign of relief at the door being locked, she grasped hold of her silver locket and looked up towards the clear blue sky, the Oregon sunstone reflecting in the sun's rays. Her eyelids gently fell to a close as she murmured a thanks to her passed grandmother. 

Arriving back by Tulip’s side, Opal noticed the look of concern and worry that was all over Tulip’s face. 

“Sorry” Opal sighed, “ My grandmother always told me to double check that doors were locked when leaving the house” 

“ Are things harder now, you know… without your grandmother around” Tulip questioned, realising that asking this may have been too much. 

“It’s not hard… I just really miss her” Opal replied, a tear starting to fall down her face, “But she wanted me to keep on going, no matter how hard things get”. With that, Tulip gave her a nod of understanding and wiped the tear away from Opal’s cheek, Opal smiled up at her and the pair continued along the now winding path, the gorgeous sights of the busy town centre now coming into perfect view. Opal turned to Tulip as they both heard a male voice yell in excitement, and they both grinned, knowing exactly who it was.

“Come on, let's go and cheer you up!” Tulip grinned at Opal, before grabbing her hand as they ran the rest of the way. Opal yelled, before laughing and dashing through the wind alongside her best friend. She wondered what was waiting in store for her today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Silent_Shadow_4 for helping with the editing.
> 
> As always stay determined readers.  
> Crystal ♡


	2. Bravery or Stupidity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone its Crystal here. As promised this chapter is much longer than the previous one and I hope to be uploading every Wednesday and Saturday so keep an eye out for that. It will take me some time to get used to my update schedule but I will try my best to stick to it. I may not be able to get a chapter out by Wednesday but I will certainly have one by Saturday. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, there are many more secrets to come.

The streets were filled to the point of explosion with many shoppers, travellers, tourists and cyclists all bustling around in order to get to their destinations. The long rows of shops surrounded the town centre in between areas of luscious green grass, still crisp from the morning frost. In the centre lies an exquisite monumental fountain with crystal clear water emerging from within it, four benches crowded around giving towns people a chance to watch over their most prized possession. 

Opal and Tulip entered the outskirts of the town, slowing their place to a leisurely stroll and began to make their way across the town square, chatting happily and catching up with each other since they last met. 

As they sat down on one of the oak wood benches next to the fountain Opal suddenly shivered, becoming much more alert of her surroundings.

“Is something wrong Opal?” Tulip questioned in a quiet and soothing voice 

“Just cold…” Opal quickly snapped back, “Sorry… things have been different for me since my grandmother passed away, like something changed in me”. Tulip gave her a nod and smiled, patiently listening to her as she talked more about her Grandmother.

“ My grandmother and I always told each other everything, every exciting adventure we ever went on, every memory whether that be good or bad, but most importantly we had our own special bond that connected us, we just knew when we needed each other and I guess all of this combined is what I'm really missing” Opal continued “ But there was one thing she would tell me each time I felt like giving up and that was this…”. 

“ Opal, you can’t give up just yet, stay determined and follow your destiny!” 

“ That’s so beautiful” Tulip responded “ That truly is a bond like no other I've ever heard” 

As they continued in their now light hearted catch up, they heard the sound of that familiar male voice that they had heard on the way, only this time it was more of scream rather than yell. The girls stopped their conversation, the sound rapidly growing louder and louder as each second passed. 

Down the row of shops directly in front of them, they eyed the small dot of a bright orange helmet that was approaching fast, heading right for them. This was accompanied by the rumbling of what sounded like skateboard wheels that pounded over the cracks in the pavement, getting quicker and quicker. Before they knew it a gust of wind rushed past them, a quick but excited seeming scream pierced their ears which was quickly followed by the crashing of a metal bin beside them as it tumbled to the ground below it, the contents spilling everywhere.

“ Morning ladies” a voice cried out from inside the bin. 

“ Morning Sam” the girls moaned back, as they rolled their eyes in unison and turned back the way they were originally facing, starting to laugh slightly as they did. 

This was quite the normal way for Sam to make his appearance. They heard scuffling from within the bin before the lid burst open revealing a mop of ginger hair. He placed one hand on the bin and swung himself out of it and up onto his feet, taking a step towards the girls. No sooner had Sam took one step, they heard another high pitched yelp and whipped their heads around to witness Sam slipping over a banana peel and slamming flat onto his face. 

“You never learn your lesson do you?!” Opal chuckled as Sam once again got up in his usual care-free fashion, doing a massive kick up, soaring into the air like a bird and coming into land on, of course… his face. 

Somehow after all this commotion, Sam was still laughing. As he made his way back up onto his feet… again!... he somehow managed to start making his way towards the bench where Opal and Tulip were still sat, giggling away at him in a way that seemed friendly.

Whilst Sam strolled over like a model on a catwalk, Opal took in his certainly out there appearance. He was dressed in a pumpkin coloured short sleeve shirt that would make anyone's eyes bleed upon looking at it, what should of been black jeans but were now more of a brown/black with multiple holes in from where Sam had spent most of his time sliding across some form of solid ground and white Nike trainers covered in scuff marks, that had the fire orange Nike logo glaring off them. He came to stand over the girls, his amber eyes sparkling in the sunlight and turned himself around to sit down between them. 

Sam slumped onto the bench with an almighty thud that made the girls fly up into the air, once they eventually came back down to earth they gave Sam an annoyed but friendly look that screamed, will you just stop being an idiot for once in your life. 

“So where are we going to begin our adventures?” Opal questioned as she peered passed Sam to glance at Tulip who was by this point already looking down a row of shops to her right. 

“How about we head towards the clothes shops?, I’m sure we could all do with some… new clothes”. Of course this was aimed towards Sam in a calm but sarcastic tone, who by now had already picked up his very battered skateboard and seemed oblivious to what Tulip had just said but came across as ready for the day. 

“Clothes shoppinnnnnnng” Sam screamed in an upbeat tone as he zoomed past the girls and headed down completely the wrong street. About 2 seconds later, if that, Tulip and Opal took one glance down the street that Sam had taken to see him collide full whack with a fire hydrant at full speed, the water gushing out, flooding the surrounding vicinity. 

The girls burst out laughing until their stomachs ached and they couldn't breathe and once they had calmed down slightly, they started to head in what was the correct direction towards the many clothes shops that lined that particular street. 

The small but exquisite street was streaming with life and the girls couldn't help but give a smile of joy. Sam had now caught up with them and, although a bit bruised, he was still his usual positive self. Opal made a quick stop in one of the best trouser shops she knew and picked up a new pair of black jeans for Sam, that she knew he would probably destroy within 5 seconds of putting them on, before the three of them made their way around the remaining shops. 

After an enjoyable couple of hours zigzagging the streets of the town and buying unnecessary items that they brought just for the fun of it, Tulip piped up a suggestion that sent an ice cold sharp chill running straight down Opal’s spine. 

“Lets go to Chester's!” She announced 

At this Opal took a small and subtle step backwards. “Maybe another time” she spluttered, the sound of worry obvious in her voice. Chester's was a pretty little café that the three of them always used to go to, but they hadn’t been for what seemed like centuries. 

“No!” Opal thought “ like my grandmother said, stay determined”. Upon thinking this, she rose her head to become eye to eye with Tulip and Sam who seemed a bit confused but concerned at Opal’s sudden change in behaviour.

“ Actually.. I guess it would be a nice way to end the day… I mean we haven't been there for ages”. Opal took a deep breath after saying this and her and the others took a brisk walk towards Chester's. 

The little bell chimed a song to them as Tulip opened the door to Chester's. The inside was petite and very much welcoming to the eye. There were dark brown wooden tables that laced the also wooden floor. Each table had seats that were cushioned and extremely comfortable, just right for anyone to sit down and enjoy a hot drink, chat with friends and maybe even have a bite to eat. 

Opal once again shivered and became very much aware of her surroundings. Tulip put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, a wave of calm falling over her as they made their way to order drinks. 

“ Well helloooo gorgeous” Sam said in a sort of low, slow and sexy sort of tone, sliding his feet across the floor and beelining to the counter, where a young lady, blonde hair and blued eyed stood at the till. 

“One latte and …” he paused quickly to look at the girls, Tulip with one eyebrow raised in a questioning sort of way “ two hot chocolates please", Sam continued as he put one foot up onto the high circular stool next to him and flicked his mop of hair away from his face, giving the girl a weird sort of smile that she did not seem to approve of. 

“He just can’t help himself, can he?” Opal whispered as she looked up at Tulip and smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed than before. 

“Of course he can’t!” Tulip sighed as they made their way to a table in the corner of the room, leaving Sam to do whatever the hell he was doing. 

A couple of minutes later Sam made his way over to the table, bumping into what seemed like everything possible along the route he took. The drinks just about made it in one piece as Sam fell to his knees and slid along the floor, placing the cups on the table for them all. He was evidently doing this to impress that waitress as he turned and gave her a wink and smile that once again she did not approve of. 

In another stupid attempt to gain the girls approval, Sam picked up his latte, let out a huge wolf whistle that grabbed not only the girls attention, but the entire café as well. He nodded towards her and took a massive swig of his freshly made, boiling hot coffee. No sooner had he realised that hot drinks don’t tend to cool down instantly, he let out a Michal Jackson sounding “owww” as he felt his tongue scorching from the heat and sent his latte sky high. It came crashing to the floor but somehow the contents managed to stay in the cup and it landed on its base, the lid clicking into place. 

“What the!…” Sam blurted out, a look of sheer and utter confusion etched across his face. He slowly turned to the girls to see if they could understand what the hell had just happened. 

“How is that even possible?” Tulip gently said as she and Sam both took one look at Opal who was just glaring at the cup, eyes wide open, shaking all over. 

“Opal, are you ok?, you've seemed really off ever since I mentioned Chester's” Tulip asked Opal as she put an arm around her and hugged her again. At this Sam took a seat at the table and for once became a bit more serious and comforting towards Opal. 

“Y-yeah… I’m fine...just.. tired” Opal stuttered before getting up in a hurry, grabbing her now much cooler hot chocolate and running for the door. 

Once outside she continued to run directly towards her house, the now night air stabbed at her skin like icicles. Opal could sense things were changing, not just around her but inside her as well, like she could just sense everything much more easily. Back in the distance Sam and Tulip had rushed out of the café and into the street that was now lit by the glow of a few street lamps that were dotted from place to place. They gave each other a nod and began to run as fast as they could after Opal. 

As Opal came within a few meters of the house she peered up at the roof, to see two small glowing lights. She shook her head and rushed inside to change into her night outfit; an all black bodysuit with a long black coat that finished just above her ankles and the same black boots as the night before. Putting on a dark scarlet set of gloves, scarf and hat she hurried back outside to see what was on her roof. 

“Do a flip!” Sam cried out from just outside her door. 

Opal hurried outside to see what he was yelling at, Tulip looking up with a somewhat puzzled look on her face. 

Once Opal was outside she looked up to see a cat-like human figure perched on the chimney. The figure stretched up to its full height, before the glowing lights revealed themselves to be eyes, one peridot green and the other amethyst purple. Opal only knew one person with eyes like that, as she sprung off of the chimney, performing a quadruple backflip and landing gracefully on her feet, sweeping down into a bow. 

“Luna… why were you on my chimney…?” Opal stated with a baffled tone. 

Luna grinned, revealing a set of sharp fangs before she spoke, a soft yet bubbly voice. 

“Nyah, why not?~” She raised her hand to the side of her face and winked, sticking her tongue out. 

Coming up from her bow, she flicked her long, dead straight jet black hair behind her face, revealing her cat ears that perfectly matched the colour of her hair. Her long, slick, curled tail swished behind her as she strutted over to Opal and gave her a hug. 

“Long time no see my dear” came an extremely excited voice from inside the hug. Opal broke free, staring straight at Luna. Opal spoke, her tone of voice level and unamused. 

“Luna, no offence but… we haven’t seen each other for ages and I don’t really appreciate you lurking around my house!” 

“Aww, but Opaaalllll.. Tonight is gonna be so good!!”

“No Luna, I don’t appreciate you turning up out of nowhere like this!” Opal snapped 

“Now come on you two” Tulip interrupted in a hush kind of way, “You are meant to be best friends from high school right?” 

Luna and Opal gazed at each other once again, this time giggling as they did. They gave a look of acceptance at one another with a polite and apologetic smile beaming from them both. Sam and Tulip watched in utter disbelief at how quick Opal had come round to Luna’s unexpected arrival. The exchange between the girls was swiftly interrupted by an enthusiastic call from Tulip. 

“Look guys, look at that beautiful owl!” 

Opal immediately had her eyes pinned on the sky and as she spotted the owl, she knew all too well that this was the same one from the previous night. It swiftly swooped down to sit itself back upon the wooden stump that stood next to Opal’s front door. It connected eyes with Opal and she felt the connection, stronger than ever before. 

Before Opal even got the chance to take but one step towards it, the owl became spooked at seeing that it wasn’t just Opal standing there. As quickly as it came the owl set off back into the night sky, heading towards the biggest mountain that was visible from Opal’s house. 

“Let's go after it” Tulip announced, already searching for what might be the best route to take. 

No sooner had Tulip spotted a path that appeared to lead towards Mt Ebott, Opal had already sprinted off as quick as lightning in that direction, wanting nothing more than to be alone with the owl. Tulip, Sam and Luna all glanced at each other, knowing what they all had to do and that...was run after Opal once again.

The path twisted and turned in all directions as Opal headed up to where the owl was now hovering over what looked like an abyss. Upon reaching the top of the path, Opal came to a stop, staring straight at the owl who looked back at her with a meaningful look in its eyes. It flew gently down to land on her shoulder, before her grandmother's voice whispered softly to her. 

“Follow your destiny”

Out of nowhere Luna jumped down off a nearby rock, scaring the owl off of Opal’s shoulder as it hovered back above the pit. Opal scowled at Luna, who immediately gave out an apology for her actions. 

“I really am sorry, Opal, I know how you feel about that owl... But I don’t want it around you, knowing what it is and what it can do to you...”

Before Luna could continue her explanation any further, Tulip arrived to the rapidly unfolding situation. She could tell this needed to be resolved as soon as possible, before things got dangerously out of hand. Unfortunately for her, not even a split second later, Sam came charging to the top of the pathway. 

He tried to stop himself but ended up stubbing his toe on a twig, causing him to trip and tumble into the girls. With her cat-like reflects, Luna jumped out of the way only to watch the others go cascading down into the bottomless pit. She peered in, the screams of Opal and Tulip echoing from the never ending blackness. 

“Oh boy… here we go again.. Wait for me! Nyah~!!” Luna jumped down, following her previous timeline into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always stay determined readers.  
> Crystal ♡


	3. A mind in ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone it's Crystal here, sorry this chapter is a day late, had a personal thing pop up yesterday. This chapter is based on the beginning of the game and does follow the storyline of it for the start of the chapter however does contain my own personal twist. I hope to be on my normal upload schedule from now on so I hope you enjoy.

Opal awoke, her head pounding from what she presumed was an impact with the ground. She stared upwards for a moment, a beam of golden light shining down on to her, trying to gather her bearings as she came to. Carefully bringing herself up into a seated position, on what she now realised was a soft bed of golden flowers, she glanced around to try and see where her friends were.

“Tulip...Sam...Luna…?” she called out one by one as each name echoed into black tunnel ahead.

She began to take a step forward, cautiously peering into the never ending darkness ahead. Opal’s head was still pounding.as she stepped foot within the pitch black emptiness as the silhouette of a small flower-like figure popped up. She made the decision to make her way towards it and as she got closer to it, its true colours were revealed to her. 

Six bright yellow petals surrounded a white face with two little black lines for eyes, a smile beaming below them. A small emerald green stem for a body, which joined on to the flower top, was located directly under the six yellow petals, finished at the ground, two leaves protruding from the end of it. The Flower spoke to her, its voice was high pitched and had a static undertone to it. 

“Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower.” 

“Hmmm…You're new to the underground, aren't cha?” Golly, you must be so confused. “

Opal stared for a moment, before proceeding to speak up. 

“ I am confused… I don’t know who I am!”

“Someone outta teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.” Flowey continued. They had ignored Opal, who looked at the flower in confusion.

“Ready? Here we go!”

Before she knew it, Opal was surrounded in darkness, and could see a ruby red heart floating within a box. There were smaller boxes beneath it: ‘Fight’ ‘Act’ ‘Item’ and ‘Mercy’. She listened to Flowey as they continued to ramble on 

“See that heart? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being.” Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. “

Opal blinked, wandering what they were on about, before Flowey appeared to read her mind and answer her.

“What’s LV stand for? Why, love of course.” Opal raised her eyebrows, a small chuckle escaping her at the mention of love. She hadn't felt love in a long time, of what it felt like, and she nodded slightly.

“You want some love, don't you? Don't worry I'll share some with you” The flower winked, and she jumped back, thinking that it had pulled their own eye out, before they grinned at Opal. She felt uncomfortable, but let out a shaky breath, as the flower’s eyes seemed to shine.

“Down here, love is shared through... Little white… “friendliness pellets” little white pellets formed above the flower as his grin widened, eyes shining even more, as they sent them towards you.

“Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!” Opal willed the soul to move about, before it hit one of the pellets. It took away most of her health as she let out an agonised scream, wincing and falling down to one knee. The flower had lied.

“yOu IdIoT. In ThIs WoRLD iTs KiLL Or Be KiLLEd. WhY wOuLd AnYoNe PasS uP aN oPpOrTuNItY LIkE tHiS” The flower’s face had changed: it was demonic, the eyes large with tiny white pinpricks that glistened in the glow from your cracked, damaged soul. The flower’s mouth turned from a grin to a cracked line, weaving up and down, almost looking like a heartbeat monitor as it spoke one final word.

“Die.”

Flowey let out a high pitched, demonic laugh, and before she knew it, Opal was surrounded by white pellets that were rapidly closing in on her. She couldn’t find a clear way out and she could feel that she had no time left. All of a sudden the pellets vanished and the flower was thrown to the side by an incoming fireball. Opal stood still for a second, looking around in amazement whilst wondering where this anonymous object had just come from.

She saw another figure standing in the distance and it hurried over to her. Opal backed away out of fear, before a soft gentle voice spoke out to her. It seemed to have a regal air to it, that sent a wave of calm and comfort over Opal. 

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…”.Opal stayed quiet, letting whoever this was continue with their friendly introduction. 

“ Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins”. 

At this Opal became much more relaxed about the whole situation, and for the first time she admired Toriel’s appearance. A goat-like but cheerful face smiled at her with kind, compassionate eyes. She knelt down so as not to intimidate Opal by how tall she was, her lavender purple robes, adorned with a rune that looked like a circle with wings either side of it, and two triangles either side of an inverted one, creased about her legs as they folded to reach Opals height. 

“Come! I will guide you through the catacombs… this way.” Toriel finished as she headed off through a nearby doorway. Opal froze, trying to take in what had just happened before making the decision to follow her through the door and into what felt like a new adventure. Something didn’t feel right though, something told her she had to get out and do this sooner rather than later. 

After this pleasant introduction, Toriel led Opal through a room filled with a series of puzzles, some with switches and some with viscous spikes that lay above a deep water-filled pit. The goat lady held her hand as she guided Opal across the dangers of the puzzle in front of them. They then entered a long, tunnel-like room in which Toriel came to an abrupt stop, speaking down to Opal in a serious yet regretful tone. 

“I would like you to talk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this, however… I need to see where your loyalties lie.” 

With this, Toriel dashed off out of sight and Opal stood still for a second, pondering at what Toriel could possibly be on about. 

“Where my loyalties lie?” Opal thought to herself, still very much confused as to what she was doing here and why Toriel had dashed off in such a hurry. With this curiosity taking a hold, Opal took the long, winding pathway that led her to the end of the room and straight into another, this one filled with red leaves that crunched beneath her converse. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Opal spotted something that she had never encountered before. A big white frog came bouncing towards her, tempting her into what came across as a battle. She came face to face with the creature that introduced itself as a froggit. He spoke to her in a croaking voice that told her something that ignited a spark within her what seemed to be lost memory. 

“What a lovely red soul you have… filled with lots of… yes” the froggit paused, leaning closer to Opal who wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself.

“Determination!”. Opal flinched backwards away from the froggit, a sudden memory immersing from within. The word, the feeling of this, it felt familiar to her somehow and without a second thought she let the froggit be and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. 

Opal kept running, passing through each room along the ruins in the blink of an eye. She reached a clearing where she stopped for a moment, an owl blocking her path forward. Opal could have sworn she recognised this owl, maybe it was its glare that stabbed deep into her soul, forcing her to feel connected to it. She continued to stare at it, unable to draw her eyes away from the hypnotic glow that came from its eyes. 

“Oh Opal!” The owl cried out, “Don’t you remember who I really am, what really happened all those years ago?” 

“Follow me... Follow my... ways… and all will be remembered.. This place put to bed..” It continued, its voice now a creepy low whisper. 

“Why should I listen to you, you are not like I thought I remembered you. I just want to find my friends and go home!” Opal yelled at the owl, a cry for help obvious in her tone. 

“But Opal…” 

“No!” Came a very swift interruption from Opal. “I will not let you take control of me!”

“Oh really!?” came that same low and creepy whisper “Then just remember this… I am closer to you than you realise, I could help you to remember who you really are, what you really want… we could be the best of friends Opal… Partners even” 

With that the owl vanished without a trace and Opal continued to run, stumbling upon a cute little house in the distance. 

Now out of breath, her heart racing at a million miles an hour and her palms sweating with fear, she slumped herself down next to a tree outside the house and before she knew it Toriel came rushing up to her, a look of worry in her eyes. 

“Oh Opal, you look so scared my child. Come inside, I will make you a nice cup of hot chocolate” 

Opal couldn’t help but smile and nod at Toriel’s kind and considerate gesture. Toriel carefully helped Opal up off the floor and the pair made their way inside Toriel’s home. 

Her house gave a very warm welcome to Opal as she stepped inside, hand in hand with Toriel. The walls were a lovely cream colour that spread as far as the eye could see, a corridor of rooms to the right hand side, a staircase laid directly in front of Opal that she couldn’t help but ask Toriel about. 

“Toriel” 

“Yes my child, what is it?” Toriel replied in a soft tone.

“Where does that staircase go, and why is it here?” Opal continued. 

Toriel stood still for a moment, a sudden change in her facial expression told Opal that Toriel didn’t like talking about that staircase. 

“How about that nice hot cup of hot chocolate”. Toriel’s change of topic didn’t come as a surprise to Opal, but she wanted to know why it was here, where it went and most importantly, why Toriel didn’t seem to like talking about it. 

“Hot chocolate sounds wonderful. Thank you” Opal piped up. 

“Of course my child”. Toriel began to walk in the direction of the kitchen before turning back to Opal to say one last thing.

“Feel free to make yourself at home, take a look around if you would like”. With this Toriel headed into the kitchen, leaving Opal to explore. 

Opal turned towards the corridor of rooms, wanting to see what they had in store. She paced up and down, deciding which room to go into first. At the end of the corridor she came to a stop at a small glistening mirror, stared at herself for a second before speaking her thoughts out loud. 

“Who am I?... Why am I here?.. I don’t understand myself… I just can’t seem to remember anything… I just know that I can remember my friends, I need to find them and get out here… wherever here is.”

Opal stepped backwards before making her way to a room, just a few paces down, a sign upon the door that read “Bedroom”. The door creaked open and Opal peered inside, liking what she saw she stepped inside. There wasn’t much too it, a king size bed sat to one side that was covered in a dark red duvet, cute drawings covered the walls that appeared to resemble different scenes from something. Opal took a closer look at them, taking in their fine details. This was interrupted by a call from across the house. 

“Your hot chocolate is ready, Opal”. She knew all too well this was Toriel. Giving the photos one final glance, she made her way to where Toriel was located. 

Entering a room that resembled a living room, Opal was hit with the sweet smell of her hot chocolate that Toriel had placed on a coaster for her. 

“Sit down my child, let’s have a nice chat”. Toriel invited Opal to sit in the big brown armchair opposite her.

Opal sat down, sinking into the chair as she did, grasping her hot chocolate and taking a sip, the warmth radiating through her body. Toriel began to speak and what she said started to make Opal remember one crucial thing about herself.

“Opal, you are such a sweet girl, but I can tell you are not yourself. You seem lost, forgotten and afraid. I can help you my child, you can stay here and we can talk things through. With that clear determination of yours, we can solve your mysteries.” 

Opal just sat there, thinking about one particular word Toriel had said. Determination. Just like the froggit had mentioned earlier. At this Opal knew what she had to do, she could once again sense the determination that she had forgotten all about. She knew she had to leave this comforting place, go and find her friends and rediscover herself. Not wanting to upset Toriel, she decided to ask something else, a decoy almost. 

“Do you have anything I could have to eat?”

“Of course, I made a cinnamon-butterscotch pie not long ago, it's on the side, next to the sink” Toriel replied. 

Opal jumped up out of her chair and straight into the kitchen. The pie was sat on a tray, just where Toriel had said and it looked good enough to eat up all at once. She took a slice, wrapping it in a piece of tissue to take with her. As she was about to head out, she heard a noise coming from the sink. Out of nowhere something shot out of the plug hole. 

A ghost wearing what appeared to be headphones rose up, hovering above the sink. Its big, round black eyes looked straight at Opal, who looked back at it in utter shock, speechless at its sudden but weird entrance. 

The ghost introduced itself as Napstablook before speaking to Opal in a slow, low voice, each word being elongated as if he had just woken up from years worth of sleep. 

“Yooooou musssssst hurrrrry Opallll, you doooo nooot haaaaaavvve looong…..”. He stopped, looking up at the clock above his head that Opal had only just noticed. 

“Ooonnnnnnce theeee moooooon riiiiissssess atttt midniiiight, itttt will beeee tooooo laaate, youuuu will neeeever remmemmmber. Goooo quiiick befforrre thee mooon rissses.” 

Before Opal could say anything, the ghost vanished. She looked up at the clock that read 6pm. She didn’t have long. 

“I have to get out of here!” she thought to herself and without a second thought she ran straight for the staircase. 

“My child, where are you going?” Toriel cried out as Opal dashed past her. Opal didn’t look back, she just kept running, Toriel following swiftly behind her. 

At the bottom of the staircase, Opal found herself in a long purple corridor that seemed to have a turn in its path every few meters. After what felt like a lifetime of running she reached a door that towered over her. She was about to head thorough it when she heard Toriel speak out, who had managed to catch up to her. 

“You cannot leave my child, it is not safe out there, things will hurt you, try and change you, please stay here my child, I can keep you safe” 

“Toriel, I have to leave, I need to rediscover myself, find my friends so we can all escape before it’s too late and I don’t have long to do so”. Opal noticed a change in Toriel’s face as she said this, it was a regretful but brave sort of look. Toriel spoke, the pain in her voice clear to hear. 

“If that is so my child, then I’m afraid I have no choice…but to fight you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out again to Silent_Shadow_4 for helping me edit this. 
> 
> As always, stay determined readers.  
> Crystal♡


	4. A skele-ton of new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's Crystal here bringing you the next chapter of my book. I hope you are all enjoying it so far and figuring out all of Opal's hidden secrets.

Toriel closed in on Opal who stood still, frozen with fear at Toriel’s sudden change of personality. Toriel moved positions, blocking the door that Opal needed to head through. Without a moment's hesitation, Toriel made a quick lunge for Opal who dodged out of the way, clearly not wanting to engage in close combat.   
`   
“Please my child, fight or you will die”, Toriel pleaded, before making another series of rapid attacks towards Opal. 

She kept dodging all the close combat attacks that Toriel was attempting to hit her with, before a ring of fireballs appeared behind Opal. She spun round for only a second, and screamed, throwing her hands out in front of her.

A spark ignited something within her as a jade green barrier appeared, blocking Toriel's magic attack from reaching her. Opal paused, marvelling and wondering at what she had just been able to do. The next thing she knew, Toriel had landed a direct hit with her fist right on Opal’s temple, sending Opal’s head spinning, forcing her to her knees on the ground. 

Opal threw her arms up into the air, crossing them at her wrists as she did. Upon doing so, another green barrier appeared around her, stopping any more of Toriel’s attacks being able to reach her. 

“Toriel please just stop, I don’t want to fight you!” Opal screamed out as she came to her feet and took multiple steps backwards, before continuing to speak. 

“I just want to find my friends and go home”, a tear started to roll down her cheek as she said this.

As soon as Toriel noticed the tear falling down Opal’s cheek, she came to an abrupt stop, returning to a calm state once again. Toriel stood very still for a moment before kneeling down, pulling Opal into a hug as she did. The pair hugged each other tight for what they both knew may be the last time. 

“Be careful out there my child, remember there will always be a place for you here” Toriel whispered to her.

Before Opal got the chance to say a proper goodbye, Toriel disappeared back towards her house in the ruins and Opal turned to face the door to the unknown. She put her hand gently onto the handle, turning it slowly, hearing a click that echoed around her. Giving the door a gentle push, it opened to reveal a new area that Opal recognised from a few of the drawings back at Toriel’s. 

Opal stepped outside to a crunching beneath her feet and a cold air that circulated around her. The door behind her slammed shut, making her whip her head around to see what had made such a noise. She looked down at the floor to realise that it was snow that laid there, before rising her head back up to see a long pathway ahead and a row of tall trees to her left. 

“Looks like the only way is forward” she muttered to herself, beginning to walk along the never ending path that invited her forward. 

Opal was walking for what felt like an eternity, taking in the eerie but at the same time pretty surroundings that she now definitely knew resembled some of those drawings. It's like someone had explored this place before, leaving pictures of their adventures in this place. After walking a little further, Opal stopped at a little gateway to catch her breathe, when she suddenly heard a voice behind her. 

“Hey there human…” came the voice, kind of deep and husky with an almost menacing tone. 

“Turn around and greet me… or do you wanna have a bad time”, the voice continued. 

At this Opal turned immediately to a sight that she’d never seen before. Directly in front of her stood a small skeleton-like individual, who was about a head or so shorter than her. It appeared to be wearing black shorts with a white stripe down each side, below this were a pair of pink fluffy slippers. An azure coloured jacket with a fluffy hood was wrapped round the skeleton to keep him warm and underneath this was a plain white shirt. 

The skeleton’s circular black eyes with little white dots for pupils looked into Opal’s and it held out its hand, gesturing at her to shake it. Opal shook the skeleton's hand, only to hear the sound of what she presumed was a whoopie cushion. 

“The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, never fails to impress!” It blurted out, its voice still deep and husky but now had more of a joyous tone to it. 

“Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?” Opal chuckled out to the skeleton. 

“Sorry, shoulda introduced myself sooner, I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton” He replied, a wide smile beaming from ear to ear across his face, a row of straight, rectangular white teeth showing themselves to her. 

“Nice to meet you Sans, I’m Opal”

“Oh I know all about you human, I believe you need to find your friends, rediscover yourself, all before the midnight moon rises, am I right?” 

“Why… yes.. But how did you know?” Came a confused and puzzled reply from Opal. 

“I know everything that goes on down here” Sans answered. “Hey, how about you come to my place, I can help you through your journey, I mean what are friends for right?”

Opal took his offer up with both hands and the new friends made their way towards Sans’ house. Along the way they passed a massive banner that read ‘Welcome to Snowdon’, it was covered in christmas lights and gave way to a little town, lined with the odd shop here and there. 

“My house is just up ahead” Sans piped up, pointing to a wooden house up in the distance, the roof piled high with snow. 

Suddenly Sans vanished and the next thing Opal knew, he had reappeared standing next to his front door. Opal stood wide eyed at what she had just witnessed and now cautiously made her way across Snowdon town, admiring the shops along the way. She couldn’t help but giggle when she went past the library, spotting that it had been labelled as the ‘librarby’. 

Arriving at Sans’ front door Opal waited patiently for Sans to invite her in, but she couldn’t help but notice that there were two mail boxes rather than just one. She decided not to ask questions for now and before long Sans opened his door and they made their way inside. 

“Welcome to my crib, make yourself at home”, came Sans’ voice. With this, Opal took in the interior of the house before making her way to the bright green couch that sat to her left. 

The house contained vallejo coloured walls, a turquoise and purple wavy patterned carpet covered the floor and there were a couple of burnt sienna coloured tables that took up the corners of the room. A TV stood on a little cabinet opposite the couch that Opal now found herself sat on. 

Opal looked around the room to see that Sans had once again vanished, only to suddenly appear next to her, sat down on the couch as if this was all normal. 

“How do you keep doing that?” Opal questioned towards Sans, a look of curiosity in her eyes. 

“Why it's a little bit of teleportation, probably known as magic to a human like you”. Sans was quick to continue with his conversation and as Opal continued to listen, something about the word magic stuck in her brain. 

“Opal… you are a special human being… I believe you have a little bit of magic in you that you just can’t seem to remember about… so Opal, I want you to tell me what you can remember about your magic, if nothing, I want you to think about things that may spark your memory about it, I know it's in you Opal, so please, remember what you can, for your friends and for yourself”. 

Opal paused for a second, trying desperately to think about how on earth she could be magical. Thinking for another small moment, something came to her head that had happened earlier in her adventure. 

“When Toriel fought me!” she cried out, now beginning to remember bits about her magic. Sans nodded, allowing her to continue.

“I remember raising my hands into the air, next thing I knew, there was a jade green barrier surrounding me, stopping Toriel from landing anymore attacks… Do I really have magic though Sans, or was that just Toriel trying not to kill me?”. 

“I thought you may doubt your magic” Sans sighed before continuing. 

“But I think I have a way to make you fully remember it” 

“If it helps me to rediscover myself, I’m willing to do anything”. Opal’s determination shone through when she said this.

“Then there is somewhere I need to take you that I believe will make you fully remember all your magical powers”. Sans finished before teleporting through the front door, Opal following behind him, having to open the front door as she made her way back into Snowdin town. 

As the pair stepped outside, they were greeted by a white little dog that was yapping away at them, tail wagging as it dropped a bone to the ground. Sans grinned at it in a way that kind of screamed, will you please leave me alone because now is not the time or the place.

“Opal this is my pet dog… I call him annoying dog as that truly reflects his personality” Sans groaned. At this Sans picked up the bone that the dog had dropped and handed it to Opal, allowing her to throw it for him. Annoying dog jumped up and down in excitement and as Opal threw the stick, Sans blurted out one of his classic puns. 

“I will have a bone to pick with you later dog...”

Opal chuckled at this pun before she noticed something perched on top of one of the mail boxes, causing her to fall silent and stand there, stuck to the spot with fear. Sans tapped her on the shoulder as if to try and snap her back into reality, but to no effect as he too had spotted the thing on the top of the mailbox. It began to speak in the voice that Opal recognised from back in the ruins. 

“Oh Opal..”, came the cry from the owl, though it was an almost hypnotic and comforting kind of voice that came across.

“You haven’t learnt anything have you?... I told you that if you followed me and my ways all would be remembered… but you chose to make this new friend I see… well he will not help you… he will destroy you!.. I won’t though, for I can help you escape… I promise… so please reconsider my offer… become my partner..”

Opal thought for a moment and being drawn into its hypnotic glowing eyes, she spoke her thoughts aloud. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t be a bad thing… to be partners” she responded in a way that seemed serious. 

Before Opal got even a second to step into the Owl’s offer, she was brought back to reality by a smack in the face from Sans. The sound of the impact made the Owl dart off out of sight and after a small moment, Sans spoke, his voice now becoming a lot more serious.

“Do not let that hideous creature try and persuade you, it is not to be trusted. Opal, use your determination to bring yourself back to reality each time that thing appears… Do you promise me this, Opal?”

Opal nodded, still in shock from how much she had been pulled into the Owl’s gaze. She knew she had to use her determination more than ever before, she knew that now it was more important than ever to rediscover who she really was, before that Owl took her to its seemingly dark side and before the midnight moon rose in just a few hours' time. 

The seriousness of the situation was broken by a weird laughter in the distance. It sounded oddly like skeletor that Opal recognised from the adverts on her TV. Without hesitation, Sans answered Opal’s inner thoughts and this also answered her question about the two mailboxes. 

“That will be my brother, Papyrus, we should go and find him before he causes trouble with whatever he is doing this time, then we can head to where I want to take you to remember your magic”.

Sans and Opal made their way towards where the sound had come from, starting a light hearted conversation as they did. The snow crunched under their feet, but this became drowned out and their conversation interrupted by Sans continually calling out Papyrus’ name. Before long they came to a clearing where Papyrus was stood, setting up what looked like some form of puzzle. 

“AH! HELLO BROTHER!” Papyrus belted at the top of his loud, friendly but scratchy voice, his tone bubbly and enthusiastic. 

“AND HELLO...OH...HUMAN!” He continued, now seeming happy but confused at Opal’s presence. 

“Papyrus this is Opal, Opal this is my skeleton brother, Papyrus”. Sans seemed to clear the air with this introduction and Papyrus seemed to accept Opal. 

“WELL IT’S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU OPAL!”

“It's a pleasure to meet you to Papyrus” Opal called back as Papyrus had already begun making his way back to his puzzle. As he made his way back, Opal took in Papyrus’ appearance. 

The skeleton was dressed in mostly red which included his big bulky boots, his gloves that looked like oven mittens and scarf that flapped behind him in the cool breeze. He was wearing what looked like blue speedo shorts with a yellow band around the top, a white tank top sat above this. He, just like his brother, had a big permanent smile across his face. 

“THAT REMINDS ME!” Papyrus yelled out. 

“I ALSO HAVE A HUMAN FRIEND, HE IS ALSO VERY GOOD AT PUZZLES, NYEH HEH HEH!!” 

Upon hearing this Opal glanced around the vicinity, only to suddenly realise that she recognised that mop of ginger hair all too well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Stay determined readers  
> Crystal ♡


End file.
